


The Calm One

by Sassaphrass



Series: I hold with those who Favour Fire [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst, Archangel Twins, Gabriel Broods About Michael, Gabriel broods about his brother, Gabriel is mildly delusional, Gen, What's a little genocide among family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sword cannot ever be a shield. </p><p>Gabriel hates humanity for thinking otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm One

Gabriel wished that he could talk to Michael and be understood in the way that was once so easy for them. It's not easy anymore. They'd gotten their roles mixed up and Gabriel sometimes feel he cannot hear anything or feel anything except the writhing churning anger and bitterness that has possessed him these many years.

 

He can't feel anything else, except, sometimes, when the situation in less immediate and something draws his thoughts to...things he usually strives to avoid, and he feels the love he still bears for his brother. The love he will always bear and which he cannot smother though he has tried. By the light of their Father he has tried to stop loving Michael.

 

But he can't. He can't stop. He will never stop. He felt his brother stab himself through the heart and he had heard through their bond the despair that rings through Michael still. The unending note of unfathomable grief that reverberates through his brother's soul and has since the moment their father left.

 

That is why he tries never to think of his brother. Never to feel the love he cannot escape, because when he does, he comes close to that chasm of loss, and Michael had been flirting with the abyss ever since they destroyed Sodom and Gamorrah, it's hardly any wonder he's lost himself to it at last. ...and Gabriel knows he will throw himself into it after his brother if he allows himself to contemplate it.

 

And that is why he hates humans. He hates them for the fate they have inflicted on the other half of his soul. For the torment they have dammed Michael to for being what God made him.

 

Because Michael is the sword, and a sword cannot act as a shield no matter how you wield it. It is not his fault, but it is the fault of those who blame Michael for even existing.

 

It was the humans who had made Michael ashamed, desperate- guilty. It was their weakness, their unending hubris and sickening need to thwart the will of their Father calling down his wrath and Michael's twin blades to water the desert with their blood.

 

Why couldn't they just obey? Even the lower angels had managed that.

 

Gabriel hates them for what they are and what angels are not.

 

After all Free Will is the gift and the failing of men, and they are angels.

 

Angels do not choose to be what they are. They cannot turn from the path on which God has set them, and yet in watching the humans in seeing them barrel through life going from love to hate to worse- Michael had somehow become infected with the idea that he should change. That he was not good enough as he was.

 

And he was wrong. He _is_ wrong and he can no longer kill the humans as they deserve, as they _need_ to be killed. To cleanse them from the face of Father's most perfect creation. They destroy not just themselves but all the other wonders Father had made for them. The oceans, the trees, the creatures of all kinds. Gone. Lost forever because humanity loves nothing so much as to destroy. Thoughtlessly, senselessly. Without _honour_.

 

They did not deserve the mercy Michael extended to them.

 

Michael thought they could be _saved_.

 

But then, Michael had said once that the light in him had gone out but he was wrong then and he is wrong now and he hadn't seen it then and he doesn't see it now, so Gabriel needs to do what needs doing and look after his brother and the world.

 

He is sure that if he finishes his great work Father will come back.

One way or the other.

He is not unaware of his gamble, no matter what Michael thinks (and he can feel it Michael's worry on his behalf, his fear). After all Lucifer was cast down for refusing to bow to them, what might Father do if Gabriel succeeded in killing them all? Father might be pleased at Gabriel's good work, but he might cast him down to join his eldest brother.

 

Well, at least he'd have good company again. He's so sick of lower angels.

 

Gabriel doesn't believe that is what will happen. Father will rejoice to see the Earth cleansed, the water running clean once more, the skies clear of jet trails, and slowly the wild things coming back to the places that humans had polluted with their filth.

 

He longs for Father. For the simplicity he brings, the light he fills all the angels with and the certainty of his will that guides their actions.

 

He'll get him back. _He will_.

 

And Michael will see then that Gabriel was right. And he'll come back too.

 

And everything will be as it was always meant to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh. These angels have eaten my brain and what's worse their hard to write.
> 
> This was going to be more brotherly love but then Gabriel stole the mic and started monologuing. So here we are. 
> 
> There will be probably be a couple more little ficlets like this about Michael and also Biblical stuff because I do love the flashback versions of these characters.


End file.
